Reencuentro
by Kurosawa Yu-Qi
Summary: fanfic basado en la muerte de Ukyou Kamimura, baterista de malice mizer


Malice fue el primer grupo visual que escuche y me obsesione con Kami (el baterista) y una noche tuve un sueño el cual decidi escribirlo... Asi que aqui se los dejo...

**- Personajes:** Narradora, Malice Mizer: - Kami: Ukyô, - Gackt: Satoru, - Mana: Manabu, - Közi: Kouji y - YUKI: Yuuki

* * *

Reencuentro

Llevaba cerca de 3 días sin comunicarse, de todas formas se verían en el centro, así que no le tomo mucha importancia; quizás estaba en algún momento de concentración u ocupado, quien sabe; es una parte importante del grupo, más ahora que están en un punto alto de su carrera.

Saqué una de las chaquetas que él me había regalado y tomé las llaves del auto. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento recordé su regalo y me devolví por él. Al tomarlo el teléfono comenzó a sonar, era él. Pero, fue extraño, del otro lado no había nadie, por más que le llamaba, nadie hablaba; sólo estaba el sonido del silencio. Me dejó un poco inquieta, quizás se teléfono se había quedado sin baterías.

Fue una suerte que hubiese salido temprano, era de esperarse que me tocara un embotellamiento, llevaba cerca de 1 hora en él sin avanzar. Al meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, en uno de ellos encontré un papel; de seguro él la había usado, así que lo dejé donde mismo. Miré el reloj, este no parecía avanzar.

Al fin logre salir del mar de vehículos y estacioné cerca del Café en que habíamos quedado. Al entrar lo busqué con la mirada, esperaba ver su rojiza cabellera deslizándose hasta sus hombros, ese pelo que tanto me cautivaba. Aún faltaban unos minutos para el encuentro. Esperaba que su llamada hubiese sido para saber si yo ya había salido, deseaba que apareciera detrás de mí, deseaba sentir sus brazos rodearme y escuchar el susurro de su voz envolverme con un "te extrañé".

Me giré y me sorprendí bastante, Satoru me miraba y le salude sonriéndole. De seguro él lo mando a ver si ya había llegado, después de todo eran muy buenos amigos.

No esperaba verte aquí, supuse que estarías con Ukyô –

¿Con él? ¿Acaso no se habían visto? – Mi mente comenzó a llenarse de interrogativas. Le invité a que me acompañara a esperarle, compartimos un café y comenzó mi larga espera por el baterista que adoraba.

Miraba el regalo y el reloj, mi vista no pasaba de ellos hasta que Satoru me dijo que Ukyô le había llamado, pero, sin hablarle. La llamada había sido a la misma hora que la que recibí yo. Una angustia se apodero de mí, sentí como mis manos se ponían frías y mis ojos las dejaron escapar; las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, Satoru se levantó y me abrazó – Él nunca te haría nada malo, quizás algo le retrazo - Asentí con la cabeza y me sequé el rostro.

Dos horas, nunca se había retrasado. Decidí levantarme e ir a buscarlo a su departamento. Satoru, amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme Nos dirigíamos en mi auto, y le pregunté en que habían estado trabajando estos últimos 3 días. Nada. Esa fue su respuesta, habían decidido descansar. Nuevamente ese frío subió por mi espalda y se depositó en mis manos.

Llegamos. Su auto estaba en el estacionamiento, así que, decidimos subir; por suerte tenía una copia de su llave en mi bolso. De todas formas tocamos el timbre, pero nadie abrió y tampoco se escuchaba ruido al interior de él.

Apenas se abrió el seguro de la puerta sentí que algo me ahogaba, Satoru empujó la puerta y le llamó. Observe sobre la mesa una cajita de sushis, era extraño, el nunca dejaba la comida sin refrigerar. Me dirigí a su cuarto; la puerta estaba entreabierta y el aire muy viciado. Estaba siendo desagradable respirar en ese departamento.

Al entrar ví su cama, sentí como mis piernas se doblaban y mis manos se afirmaban en el suelo ahogándome en un grito. De un momento a otro me encontraba sumergida en mi llanto sin poder detener mi puño, estrellándose una y otra vez contra el suelo.

Satoru, parado junto a mi no se movía, sus lágrimas no paraban de correr. Intentó acerarse al cuerpo inerte de Ukyô, pero se devolvió para llevarme a la sala.

Su cuerpo estaba recostado sobre la cama, ya había tomado por completo la apariencia de cadáver, su piel manchada y su carne expidiendo el olor a muerte. A pesar de su estado, su rostro reflejaba calma aún lográndose distinguir su linda sonrisa.

La Policía llego en poco tiempo al igual que los chicos; Manabu, Kouji y Yuuki. Manabu estaba en el pasillo hablando con uno de los policías, su rostro estaba destruido.

Sin darme cuenta me había levantado y estaba parada frente a su cama, su cuerpo seguía allí. Siendo fotografiado, grabado y revisado por ellos. Levanté mi mano, deseaba alcanzarlo, no quería verlo así, quería despertarlo….

Abrí los ojos, sentía un dolor de cabeza increíble. Comencé a reconocer el lugar, no era mi departamento y tampoco el de Ukyô. Grité su nombre. Esperaba hubiese sido un sueño.

Ví entrar a Manabu y su rostro me hizo romper en llanto, no había sido un sueño, él ya no estaba. Dejó mi ropa sobre la cama y me dijo que los chicos estaban desayunando. Cuando salí de la habitación, mi mano sacó el papel de la chaqueta y comencé a leerlo; era el resultado de un examen junto a la receta para un medicamento.

Que idiota, no me dí cuenta que algo le pasaba, le deje solo, tanto tiempo….

Ya han pasado tres meses desde su muerte, Kouji ayer trajo los resultados del forense, llevaba 4 días muerto… Aún no logro explicarme las llamadas que recibimos Satoru y yo. Era su teléfono, lo ví en su mesita de noche, entonces… ¿Qué fue?

Ya se cumplió mi primer mes en el hospital, nadie sabe lo que tengo. Eso creen, una sola persona lo sabe, se lo dije a Ukyô la noche en que me vino a visitar

Es tarde, mi respiración ¿Disminuyó?, mi cuerpo pesa, la cabeza me da vueltas. Estoy con mis ojos abiertos, pero todo oscurece ¿Se cerraron? No escucho el ventilador de la anciana de el frente. Mi cuerpo ¿Dónde está?

Te encontré, Ukyô.

* * *

Y que les parecio?

la verdad prefiero escribir yaoi xD

Espero sus comentarios... n.n


End file.
